the_rainmaker_plotfandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Keung
Echo Keung, who more commonly uses the alias Mylo Flintlock, is a bred-for-purpose sharp shooter, rogue and the biological son of Wyatt Keung. He is reputable for being the organiser of the Hawks, as well as his intelligence, shooting accuracy, martial arts skills and promiscuity (he likes booty). Despite being Archae's son, he doesn't display the enhanced strength and constitution that has father possesses as the result of being a super-soldier. However, he has vast intelligence naturally; there may be a causality. Birth and Upbringing During Wyatt Keung's bout as a gladiator after he was made a super-soldier by Maxwell and Dalton, Saron Deimos (using the alias t'he Teacher') used a third party and paid for Archae to be bred with a human female assassin for the purpose of claiming their genetic offspring and raising it to be an unmatched rogue and spy. Mylo was one of twelve children born in such a programme. Archae, not really caring about anything but 'getting laid' and 'money' at the time, agreed. He never saw Mylo's mother again, and she was executed by the Teacher shortly after giving birth to Mylo. The children rarely ever met the Teacher, receiving their lifelong training and conditioning through a number of unknown individuals. Mylo was named 'Echo' due to his smaller size and stealth potential. Mylo grew close to another of the children, Zekaria, whilst they were training. Whilst Zekaria grew to be a proficient magic user and fighter, Mylo was a far better spy and acrobat. The children were often pitted against one another, and the training was highly competitive. The 'programme' was a failure (or rather, it worked 'too' well), as the purpose-bred assassins turned on their trainers and revolted. Most were killed, though Mylo and Zekaria survived. Together the two gathered a group of pyschopaths and monsters that'd become known as the mercenary group 'The Maniacs', however Mylo eventually left Zekaria due to his fear of the Teacher (something she never forgave him for). Using the skills he'd learned, Mylo built himself a fake indentity and tracked down his biological father, Archae. Fighting Maxwell and forming the Hawks Archae and Mylo did ''not ''get on. Archae promoted good ideals, wishing to protect people, whereas Mylo had been trained to be a violent killer. Archae eventually taught Mylo to be 'good', though it took some effort, and Archae recognises that there will always be a hint of violence in Mylo's head. Wanting to earn his father's trust, Mylo used his networking skills to form a spy network which he called the Hawks - and eventually used them to track down and locate Maxwell Almec. Mylo personally followed Maxwell to Brightstone Cove and, though he was horrifically traumatised by the experience, managed to kill him. He also briefly met Finnick in this time, the two having a very similar mindset and 'thinking' in the same way. Mylo later went on to continue working closely with the Hawks and his father. He later decided to put aside his mental trauma and help Archae bring Finnick under control, apparently wishing to abandon his past with the Teacher. However, since running into Zekaria again, he's become increasingly distracted and seems somewhat volotile. Category:Characters